One
by Sweet-Tahira
Summary: They had waited a lifetime to be together… there was absolutely no need to rush the end... One Shot


One

"I can't do this anymore." Her voice was soft, and sounded so tired.

He stood there only half way out of his armor. The helmet of his suit tucked beneath his right arm while his left made crackling noises from where it had short circuited; courtesy of some new son-of-a-bitch that had a score to settle with the world. Sparks of electricity kept popping and he was pretty sure that if he didn't get it off soon it might cause his arm to go up in flames. But the current situation at hand had his full attention even if his face remained impassive.

He shrugged slightly turning away to set the helmet on the nearest surface. "Yeah I don't like almost being blown half way to bits either… definitely not a good look for me!" He quipped focusing on removing the metal glove that connected to his forearm rather than the woman standing in front of him.

She watched him for a moment. "That's not what I meant." His fingers were fumbling, grasping at indentations in the armor unable to detract it. Beads of blood were beginning to drip from the ends of his fingertips and on instinct she reached out to help. He pulled back as if burned.

"Don't… I don't want you to get all… you know you have that nice dress on and everything."

Looking down at the satin black material she felt her eyes sting with unshed tears and her throat begin to close up. She looked up just in time to see him glance away from her and walk to his desk putting distance between them.

"Was that a gift from me?" He asked nonchalantly.

She shook her head. "No… a gift _for_ you."

He nodded. "Not really my size."

She gave him a watery smile and he cleared his throat not wanting to face what was ahead. In all honesty he always knew that someday it would come to this. He always knew that this day was inevitable but he had hoped for just a little more time… just a little more of her… He swallowed hard.

"Tony I…"

"We should get away for a while." He cut her off. "I've been meaning to take a vacation. You know Spain is really nice this time of year… what do you say Potts… venture a little trip to Spain? You could teach me Spanish… do you know Spanish?" He waved his hand in the air the armor flying off in the process. Luckily Jarvis was there to catch it before it collided with anything breakable. "It doesn't matter… we could get one of those books… or maybe one of those rocks… you know what I'm talking about." He was rambling but there was a distinct panic in his voice… a knowing that he wasn't ready to face.

She smiled in spite of her self seeing his avoidance tactic for exactly what it was but playing along anyway… what were a few more moments? They had waited a lifetime to be together… there was absolutely no need to rush the end. "A Rosetta Stone," She supplied. Without preamble she made her way to the cabinet pulling down a bottle of rubbing alcohol and a brand new package of cotton swabs.

"Yeah one of those… we could drink dirty martinis or those fruity things you like… the ones with the umbrellas in them… we could lye on the beach; they have nude beaches there you know."

"Do they?" She commented grabbing a roll of bandages from the counter and placing them on a tray.

"Yeah you know… but I mean I know how you feel about those kinds of things so…we can start off slow…perhaps try topless first." He stated as he removed the remaining articles of his suit with one last final yank and tossed it onto an already piled up mess.

He could hear her grabbing a few other things before coming to stand before him. "Oh I appreciate that." She stated in mock seriousness. "Sit." She said firmly.

He did as he was told and watched her pour liquid over the cloth wringing it out with delicate yet firm hands. "Is that the stuff that stings? I don't like the stuff that stings."

"It's not the stuff that stings."

"It looks like the stuff that stings."

"It's clear! How can it look like anything?"

"It smells like the stuff that stings." He remarked.

"You're being a baby about this."

"Hey I just saved the world from mass destruction… I think I'm entitled."

"Yeah… you do huh?"

"Yes I think it's… son-of-a…" He bit off as she practically slapped the cloth onto his forearm. "You lied."

"And you're whining." She shot back as she eased up on the pressure just a little. She dabbed at his wound cleaning it as much as possible. There was a heavy silence that settled over them as she worked.

"You're good at that."

"What?" She asked distractedly.

"You know… this." He made a nonsensical gesture with his free hand to make his point.

She arched a brow and gave him a well practiced smirk. "If you make some kind of derogatory comment about me in a nurse uniform there is a distinct possibility the stuff that stings might land in your face."

He smiled. "I didn't bring it up but since you did…" He trailed off when he saw her reach for the bottle. He grabbed her wrist removing it from her hand and placing it back on the makeshift counter beside them never letting go of her. "What I mean to say is … you're good at this… taking care of me." His voice was soft, sincere.

She stopped her movements, the game was over. She swallowed hard. "Tony…"

"No one has ever really been able to do what you do…"

"... no one else has the patience for it." She quipped.

"No one else ever could." He stated seriously. "You're it Pepper…"

Pulling her lower lip between her teeth she shook her head sadly. "I'm not cut out for this." She remarked.

"What are you talking about?" He asked off-handedly.

"The danger… the never knowing when something is going to blow up or some vicious half human-half machine is going to come out of nowhere and…

"… I took care of Obadiah." He stated. His sentences overlapping with her own.

" Until the next one…I just… I want a white picket fence…"

"White picket fences are overrated." He cut in.

"…and a dog or two…" She continued.

"…we can get a dog... I like dogs."

"You would never have time to take care of it." She smiled sadly.

"I would make the time." He could feel himself losing her. "For _you _I would make the time."

"I want… I want…normal." She explained with a deep exhale.

"No you don't… you would get bored with normal." He stated.

She laughed but it was filled with a quiet anguish that he couldn't help but wince at. "No, I wouldn't." She looked down into his eyes, almost as if seeing him for the first time. Reaching out to brush damp brown tendrils from his forehead she exhaled softly... "…but you would."

And that's what it came down to. Tony Stark was not meant to be normal. He was never cut out for the nine to five, hum-drum life that Pepper so desperately craved. Security and stability, and above all… safety were just not things that her boss could provide and it was breaking her heart… it was breaking them.

They remained silent, this was heavier than the one before as realization of their predicament came to light. There was nothing to be done. She couldn't ask him to change and he couldn't keep doing this to her. She felt him loosen his grip on her wrist and felt a steady pressure begin to build within her chest. "Well I guess that's it then." His voice was hoarse and somewhat detached.

Looking around helplessly unsure of what to do she took a step back dropping the cloth unceremoniously on the edge of the tray. "I think I should get going…you have this right?" She asked. Her voice sounded thick to her own ears.

"Yeah I got this. Thanks…" He looked around the mess that was his shop but nodded. "You're going to be able to get home okay?" He asked.

She nodded. "I'll be fine." She forced a smile and backed away. "There's food upstairs… I made… there's dinner upstairs." An untouched dinner of hamburgers and champagne set off by burnt out candles and wilting flowers… a tribute to their very first date.

She backed away until she was practically running for the glass door. His voice being the only thing to stop her she looked over her shoulder at him. "Yeah?"

He stared at her for a long moment. His eyes were dark with emotion and it looked as if he were going to say something… something to keep her with him… something to keep her from walking out of his life. "You uh…you look damn good in that dress." He cleared his throat and turned away before she could even thank him.

She nodded wiping away the tears on her cheeks and then was out the door before she could change her mind.

He waited until he heard the door close before dropping the tool that he had picked up. "Happy one year anniversary Pepper."


End file.
